


Moment of Bliss

by AveryUnit



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryUnit/pseuds/AveryUnit
Summary: Based on the prompt "The way you said “I love you“ - Slowly, the words dripping from your tongue like honey".





	Moment of Bliss

Kiibo never gets used to Kaede’s hands.

  
  


Her’s are experienced, years of piano training having paid off not only to further spread awareness of her talent--now, they’re also used to slowly make their across her lover’s body, slow caresses like sparks every millisecond that they linger.

  
  


“I love you.” Kiibo barely notices her whisper, senses too occupied and overwhelmed by the fingers grazing his neck.

  
  


“I love you.” He hears her breathe out. It was hard to miss this time, as he watched her lips move, professing affection with words first, and then with touch not a second later, kisses starting to litter his leather-covered throat. He couldn’t even reply, gasps needed for air to not overheat overtaking his curiosity.

  
  


“ _ I love you. _ ” She says, more urgent-- _ desperate,  _ if Kiibo dares say--as her hands return to his hips. Kaede moves her mouth to the underside of his jaw, placing a wet kiss that enticed a whine out of the robot, his head thrown back.

  
  


“ _ Kaede. _ ” He almost begs, and that alone seemed to be enough to get her attention, lilac eyes piercing his turquoise ones, long since given up to analyse anything the moment she laid her soft palms on his metallic hands. His breath hitched, as unneeded as it may be in other’s eyes. But not to her. She listened. Listened and learned and loved him.

  
  


_ Him. _

  
  


He’d never get used to that fact, either, he thinks.

  
  


“ _ I love you.” _  They both say in unison, which makes them both pause and smile before finally,  _ finally  _ locking their lips and letting their hands wander anywhere their muddled minds ordered them to.

  
  


Kiibo never gets used to Kaede’s hands.

  
  


Which in his opinion, is fantastic, because that means he’ll never, ever get tired of it.


End file.
